Wreak or Fire
by SkylanderDragons
Summary: When Wreaking ball finds out about another dog-like skylander, he challenges him to race for a stick


**Skylander Mini Story**

**story 1: Wreak or Fire**

It was mid-day and Whirlwind was throwing a stick while Wreaking ball retrieved it. Suddenly, Gill Grunt shouted "Everyone! Meet Hotdog!" which made Wreaking ball trip over the stick and into mud. A red-orange molten dog with fire as their tail trotted over to help Wreaking ball. "Is that Hotdog?" Whirlwind asked. Gill Grunt nodded. Wreaking ball shook mud off of him and made dirt fly everywhere. Hotdog reached a paw to the grub worm "I'm Hotdog." He said with his tongue out. "I think I got that" muttered Wreaking ball. "I know they'll be friends by tomorrow" Whirlwind whispered to Flashwing. Flashwing shook her head. "With 2 dog creatures? It may take more time…" Flashwing dusted the mud off her crystal wings. Whirlwind didn't see how it would take a few days, though. Hotdog's scorching tail wagged. "Is that a stick, I see?" he asked. "What? You mean the brown thing I was chasing? Yeah. That IS a stick." Hotdog jumped into the air and dashed to the stick and took it in his mouth. "Thith thick isth thun to tharry!" Wreaking ball tried to listen to what Hotdog said. "This stick is fun to carry?" he guessed. Hotdog dropped the stick. "Yes!" Trigger Happy walked by and saw the stick. "Want me to throw this so you can bring it back?" he asked really fast. Hotdog wagged his flamed tail again. Wreaking ball was trying to figure out what Trigger Happy said, and then the stick was thrown. "The one who gets the stick, is the real dog" Wreaking ball called and they ran off like the wind. The stick almost hit Stealth elf and landed right on the edge of the floating island. Sunburn, who was guarding the perimeter of the floating skyland, ran over to the stick wondering how it got there. Suddenly the 2 skylanders, Hotdog and Wreaking ball, ran after it. Noticing, Sunburn didn't move and hooked his claws into the grass so he wouldn't fall off the island. Hotdog and wreaking ball raced as fast as they could. Hotdog saw the cliff and halted to a stop. Wreaking ball knew that he would get the stick since Hotdog sat down instead of running to the stick. "If you sit there, I'll surely get that stick!" Wreaking ball shouted. Hotdog knew it was best to warn the other skylander, but didn't know how to tell him. Sunburn noticed that he would get knocked off the island so he went back to guarding. Wreaking ball took the stick with his tongue and held it in the air. At the same time, the cracks on the edge of the island Sunburn make when sticking his claws in the ground were collapsing. Wreaking ball slowly lowered the stick and the edge fell. Hotdog looked off the edge and saw Wreaking ball's tongue wrapped around a rock sticking out of rock edges. "I'll find a stick to help you up with!" Hotdog barked. He ran around the skyland sniffing then stopped to dig. He pulled a staff out of the ground then ran to the edge. "Doesn't that staff look familiar?" Camo asked Cynder. Cynder looked at the staff. "Nope" She responded, and walked away. "I have this staff!" Hotdog called to Wreaking ball. "Hurry, my tongue and this rock are slipping!" Wreaking ball called back. Hotdog slowly moved the staff towards Wreaking ball. "do I just grab it with my feet or tongue?" Wreaking ball asked staring at the staff. "either" Hotdog answered. Wreaking ball grabbed the staff with his feet and Hotdog pulled him up. They both watched the rock fall off the cliff. "Maybe there CAN be 2 dog like skylanders" Wreaking ball said as he watched the rock fall out of sight. Hotdog nodded.

Zap and Camo returned the staff, Sunburn apologized, and Whirlwind got a new friend to throw a stick for. Sunburn walked over to Hotdog and Wreaking ball. "I'm sorry about breaking that ground over there. I was just protecting myself" Wreaking ball tilted his head. "You already said sorry" Hotdog and the other 2 skylanders, laughed and Hotdog's eternal flame tail was wagging.

**THE END**


End file.
